


Apple Pie and Infomercials

by pi3pr0xy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Pie, bonding moment, cas just really wants dean to be happy, i wrote this at 4 in the morning, not set in any particular season, typical motel room shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi3pr0xy/pseuds/pi3pr0xy
Summary: A small drabble of what might have happened when Castiel first tried pie. Of course, Dean is eagerly anticipating his reaction. And Cas just wants to make Dean happy.





	Apple Pie and Infomercials

**Author's Note:**

> Let these boys love each other. Also Sam is here. Also this is SUPER short. I may write more Supernatural stuff soon with heavier destiel stuff, but for now- here is my breakout fanfiction.

“What do you mean you’ve never had pie before?” Dean said, as he gawked at the form of the angel sitting across from him, his voice made louder due to the small size of the room, the silence after, more deafening. Castiel lifted his eyes from their fixated spot on the floor, to glance at the hunter, yet did so with caution. Dean raised his brow in wait of a response to explain the audacity of never having tried the food of the heavens itself. 

“It is not that I have never wanted-,” Castiel started as he brought his hands together to rest on his lap, but Dean quickly interrupted.

“A life without pie, well, it’s just… Well, it’s just… in-human, Cas!” 

“Dean, you do understand that I am not-,” With a wave of his hand, Dean silenced Castiel once again.

“You know what I mean.” Dean turned his back towards Castiel, with slight embarrassment. Castiel seemed to understand as he shifted his gaze back to the carpet of the motel room. Dean made his way to the bed and looked to the desk and chair set Castiel currently resided in. He sat on the edge creating a chorus of springs and bed frame crushing against each other. The noise made Castiel wince. 

“I have just never understood the appeal of certain kinds of food.” Castiel stated guardedly. He was unsure why this was such a big issue for the other man. 

“You sure do have a thing for burgers.” Dean stated, accusingly. Castiel brought his gaze to Dean again. He could not understand why Dean was getting frustrated. It was not an important matter. As Castiel was pondering the tone Dean was taking with him, Dean had quickly whipped out his phone and called Sam. 

“What are you doing?” Castiel warily asked. Dean, ignoring the question of the anxious angel, waited for his brother to answer.

“Sam? Hey, while you’re at the store, can you get some pie?” Dean paused, listening to the response. “No, it’s important.” He took another pause. “Yes it is. Ok, thanks, Sammy.” Dean flipped the phone shut and turned back to the Castiel. 

“I am assuming that the pie in question is for me?” Castiel inquired. 

“You bet your ass.” Dean stated as he stood up, eliciting another cry from the bed. He sauntered over to the television, swiped the remote off of the top, and made his way back to the bed. Castiel watched curiously as Dean turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels, before landing on an infomercial about a blender. “Infomercials…” Dean muttered, under his breath.

Castiel turned his head to the television. The excited man on the screen was exclaiming that the said blender was ideal for turning anything into mush in a matter of seconds, making things easier to go down. Perhaps he could make this less stressful for Dean.

“Dean.” 

“Yes?”

“Should we also get a blender for the pie?” Dean suddenly directed his eyes towards his friend.

“What?”

“The man is saying that blending things makes it easier to take in.” Dean sat up straight and incredulously held Castiel’s gaze with his for a moment, until his face relaxed and, letting out a chuckle, he sunk back into his position on the bed.

“No, Cas. You don’t blend pie.” Dean leaned against the backboard, throwing his hands behind his head. 

A few moments passed in comfortable silence until the jostling of a doorknob broke the quiet. Dean and Castiel averted their eyes from the screen of the television to Sam’s tall frame entering through the doorway. 

“I brought the pie.” Sam stated holding up a grocery bag, encasing a rectangular carton. Castiel gazed up at Sam, as the younger brother lightly dropped the bag on Dean’s lap, and sat on the bed adjacent. “So, is anyone going to tell me why this was so... important?” Sam looked between the angel and his brother. Dean, without answering, took out the rectangular carton containing what appeared to be a generic brand apple pie and the plastic fork that Sam had also tossed in there from whatever store he was in, got up and placed them on the desk. Castiel stared down at the pie.

“Well, it does smell quite,” He paused, struggling to find the word that would best fit, “good.” was all he could come up with. 

“Eat it. Just one bite. If you don’t like it, hey, fine. I won’t push you. But just take one bite.” Dean picked the fork up from where he had laid it and shoved it in Castiel’s hand. During their interaction, Sam had gotten up and crossed over to the two, to witness the proceedings, gaining a tiny amount of curiosity from the interaction, now understanding. 

Castiel, his eyes flicking between the two brothers and the pie that lay before him, hesitantly dug the fork into the crust. Dean eagerly placed his hands on the table facing the bed and glanced at Sam with excitement. Sam raised his brow and shrugged with encouragement for Dean’s obvious anticipation. Castiel look towards Dean's face and immediately felt his face go hot. He has decided. He must eat this pie, and no matter what, he must like it.

Castiel brought the loaded fork to his mouth, opened, and took in the bite of apple pie. 

Warmth and his tingling taste buds created a desire for more of the food before him. He grinned, and the two brothers looked at each other in triumph, as Dean thumped Castiel on the back. Both brothers turned to go back to their respective beds. Before Dean sat down he said, “You see, I told you would like it.”

Castiel turned his gaze towards him. A sudden thought, entering his mind. 

What was more important? Castiel eating the pie just to try it, or Castiel actually liking the pie? Liking something that was important to Dean.

He watched as Dean chatted idly with Sam, and he felt a warmth that far outmatched the warmth from eating the warm food in front of him. He smiled.

“Hey, Dean.” Castiel called.

“Yeah, pal?”

“This is better than burgers.”


End file.
